An Unexpected Treat
by Bezix911
Summary: Their once lived in an old house far in the countryside of Virginia , a rat named Olson.


An Unexpected Treat

By Bezix911

Olson was a strange rat, walking on his two back feet and arms side by side like you or I as humans would do. He never left his little home in the kitchen wall, always feeding of the crumbs that fell from the oven above. It was a nice home, always warm in the winter, and with the comfort of his bed and rocking chair. The bed made out of an old pincushion and the chair from a Christmas ornament. He wore a long robe, made by an old sock, and a little cooking pot on his head from a play house he found the first week he moved in.

But not all of Olson's life was a breeze. He was alone, and hungry. He never had any visits from relatives or friends, nor had anything to eat except on Wednesdays and Sundays. And the ever more slim possibility of a visit was close to none with more and more girls moving in. Yes Olson lived in a girl's orphanage. It wasn't too bad, except the fact that if Olson made any awareness to his existence to the little girls, he would be squashed for sure.

But one afternoon that all changed, on Thanksgiving day. Every year all the girls would crowd around the table, and every year Mrs. Anderson would say "Let us give thanks for another great year, rodent free and receiving a good income." Then with a board look in the children's eyes as always replied, "Yes Mrs. Anderson." Mrs. Anderson hated rodents, and all the girls including Olson knew it, and they knew it well. There was one thing that Olson never liked about Mrs. Anderson, it was not that she was ugly, with her old red dress from the 1930's, it was not the lack of her teeth being brushed, oh no. Under Her arm were always two big fat cats, Carl and Alfredo.

Olson hated Cats. He hated them with every fiber in his little frail body. Moving his gaze from the cats, he went back inside hungry and sad. He walked over to his broken mirror, and stared at his tailless posture. Olson thought of the day the children moved in. Boxes everywhere, kids running down the hall, Mrs. Anderson telling them to go upstairs. On a few occasions they nearly trampled Olson and his old family. It was by the end of that week, when the two fluff balls moved into Olson's life, and his family… out. They found him collecting crumbs from breakfast when they tugged on his tail. In complete startement and surprised he instantly chewed his own tail off as quickly as butter and ran for the hole like a bullet from a gun.

Looking away from the mirror he dropped on his bed when suddenly, he felt a silent thud on the ground. Curious in his discovery he went back to his doorstep. Then he saw it, a full turkey leg on the ground. "Look what you've done Sally, a hole leg wasted. Don't pick it up it has germs; you will have to clean the box as punishment. Do you understand?" said Mrs. Anderson in a serious tone as always. "Yes Mrs. Anderson." replied the girl. "Good, good." thought Olson, "don't pick it up."

"Now," Olson thought, "how do I get it without being spotted?" He passed back and forth at his doorstep. Sometimes pausing as if he thought of an idea, then quickly shaking his head and resuming his pace. Finally after what seemed like five minutes he thought of a plan that to his rat brain, was neither foolproof, nor safe, but was quick and simple. Olson had a network of holes around the house, one by each door and by each closet. He would take the main root all the way to the front door, and squeak as hard and loud as his tiny rat lungs could muster. Then, while Carl and Alfredo ran to the door he would come back to the kitchen and make a run for it. It was a farfetched plan, but Olson didn't care. He was hungry, and he wanted food.

And so, with determination in his eyes, and his creepy grin, Olson turned his pot hat forwarded like a pitcher in a baseball game and made his way to the tunnel. When he got to the door he looked up, almost getting off balance just by trying to get a full look at the masterpiece. He gulped in worry and looked back down the hall to the kitchen. The leg was still there and Mrs. Anderson and the kids still eating. He wished he could quite while he still could, take the chance that he could survive for rest of the week. But as that thought came to his little mined his stomach growled.

His eyes widened, the kids and everyone stopped. One of the little girls yelled "Look!" And with a mighty roar of his stomach still producing from his little stomach, Olson herd Mrs. Anderson yell "RAAAAAATTTTTTT, RAAATTTTTT, AAAAAAAAAAA!" The table with its perfect china and food flung up into the air as the Girls screaming and laughing and Mrs. Anderson screaming to the cats "GET HIM NOW!" The cats lunged forward after Olson instantly, and he figured that he should start running from his pursuers instead of accepting his terrible fate should he stay.

As he jumped into the tunnel entrance the cats went after him at the same time causing them to get stuck in the hole. Both Carl and Alfredo were yelling at each other "Yo man he's getin away bro!-Get off of me Fredo!" Olson didn't stay around to chat; he was already back in the kitchen, trying to dodge every plate and every foot that was after him. He grabbed the leg with his little arms and started his way back home. Finally, when he got back to the hole he ran through with all his might. But as he past thought the doorway something stopped him.

The leg was too big for his little rat door. "Oi, come on!" yelled Olson as he tugged and pulled trying to fit his dinner in the door while Mrs. Anderson was running across the room after him with the broom. Then an idea popped in to his head, he quickly stopped trying to get the leg in the door and started to stuff his face with as much food as he could eat before it was too late.

He was so scared and frightened at all that was around him, that by the time he was done he couldn't even fit into the door himself. Now tugging and pulling himself through the door, Olson looked behind him one last time. Towering in front of him was Mrs. Anderson with her broom held out high ready to swing with all her might, and bellow her where Carl and Alfredo. With all the terror and fright in the little rat Olson let out a big "SQUEEEEEEEAK!" and fainted right at his doorstep.

When he woke, he was outside in the garden, in the cabbage patch. He had never been in the garden before; he'd never even dare venture outside of the house, assuming he would surly die if he did. And right in front of him was Carl and Alfredo. "SQUEEE!-Oh no you don't" said Carl "that hurts my ears too much." "Ya little man cool it bro your no goin to yo _dios (god in spanish)_" Olson was puzzled, he was in front of Cats! And yet they were talking with him as if that didnt even matterd. "I have salmenila" said Olson hopeing that will change the Cats apotite. "We belive it, son were not going eat at you, we eat mice not rats" explained Carl. "Mice muy bien, Rats" Alfredo didn't finish, he was busy making a cough ball by the thought of eating a rat. Carl just rolled his eyes. "But my tail?" Olson said in disbelief "you chewed it off yes, we just wanted to say hello, but you took it the wrong way…"

Carl and Alfredo both gave eachother a look of horror and disgust. " YOU CHEWED OF YOUR OWN TAILL MAN, THATS DISCUSTIN BRO!" Alfredo whent back to gagging again. "Sooo your not goin to eat me?" said Olson still nervous. "No" they both said as fast as the answer was given to them. "We're friends man, me amigos" said Alfredo putting his paw around Carl. "But Mis. Anderson she-She dosn't know anything. The only reason why she got us is to get rid of the rodents. Only thing she dosent know is that we only eat mice." They all started to laugh. And from that day on it was the start of a new freindship.

_**The end**_


End file.
